


Boy Meets Ring

by munchkinpandas



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, boy meets boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/munchkinpandas/pseuds/munchkinpandas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little one shot for my partner in crime.  Set in our original fic Boy Meets Boy universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy Meets Ring

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short little one shot that I wrote for my partner in crime's birthday today! Happy birthday lady! You are one of my favorite people and I am so unbelievably grateful for things we have created together. I love you!
> 
> This is set in the Boy Meets Boy universe and since I wrote it by myself it is no where near as good as when both of us have our hands in it. But nonetheless I hope you all enjoy this little birthday present and if nothing else maybe it will make you want to re-read Boy Meets Boy!

@BAnderson Hey big shot director, remember how we started?

@KurtHummel Something like this. How could I forget, one tweet from you and my world changed

@BAnderson For the better right?

@KurtHummel For the best. I am convinced my life really started when you agreed that BMB needed to be made into a movie

@BAnderson And now it is, crazy how life works huh?

@KurtHummel Nostalgic much babe? Why don’t you just come home and we can reminisce some more ;)

@BAnderson Check your email first.

Xxx

To: BAnderson@gmail.com  
From: Kurt.Hummel@gmail.com  
Subject: Marry Me

Blaine,  
First off read this whole email. I already know you are freaking out by the subject (I flailed for a good 5 minutes writing it, now I am just a nervous wreck) but I need you to hear all of this. I wanted to make the subject short and sweet, I want to marry you plain and simple. I have been thinking about marriage since the first week I moved in with you and even before that I had fantasies about growing old with you and even before I met you, you were who I was destined to be with. The man of my dreams. Since our entire relationship can be traced back to emails, I didn’t want this to be an exception, I want you to know why I am asking you to marry me.

\- I love you more than anything in this world  
\- You complete me. From the moment we first started talking, I knew I had found my other half.  
\- I can feel how much you love me and I have never felt more amazing.  
\- You waited for me. You didn’t have to, you could have given up on me lots of times but you waited. You waited for me to admit what I knew from the start.   
\- You have always been my biggest supporter, even after a week of knowing you, you were always on my side  
\- You have always wanted the best for me even when you thought it wasn’t you (it was always you)  
\- Your obsession with David Levithan equals mine and now that love is deeper than ever  
\- You make me proud to be with you. From making your own short films and putting them on the internet, to packing up and leaving Chicago to go to film school, to telling me exactly how you feel about me, to working so incredibly hard to get BMB to the big screen and for never changing who you are no matter what  
\- Your pure love for Ford is so heartwarming and even though I have to fight for attention now it tells me what a good father you will be  
\- I can picture having a family with you and I can’t wait to start  
\- You’re my best friend. You know me better than anyone else in this world and I am grateful to have you.  
\- You make me believe in soul mates. There is just no other way to explain how we met and fell in love  
\- You are beautiful. The moment I saw you’re face for the first time in that picture I couldn’t breathe. You were breathtaking and still are. I am the luckiest man in the world  
\- Sex with you is mind blowing. You are constantly surprising me and rendering me breathless. I know this is what I want for the rest of my life  
\- You make me pancakes and you do it naked. How did I get so lucky again?  
\- Your passion for things in your life; movies, directing, Ford, Vivi, me… it makes me enjoy things more, it gave me a new outlook on life. Basically because of your passion my life is a little brighter  
\- I have a smile just reserved for you and it has basically been plastered on my face for 4 years  
\- You make me laugh. I have never had so much fun with one person in all my life and I am so excited that you are the person I get to be with for the rest of it  
\- My body has memorized you and it never wants to forget  
\- I can’t live without you, you are my everything.

So Kurt Hummel, Will You Marry Me?

I am waiting outside our door for your answer.

I love you forever,  
Kurt

Xxx

To: Kurt.Hummel@gmail.com  
From: BAnderson@gmail.com  
Subject: RE: Marry Me

Kurt,  
YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Love,  
Your VERY excited FIANCE

Xxx

Blaine didn’t realize how much his hands were shaking until he set his computer back down on the coffee table, did he really just get proposed to? Was the Kurt Hummel really asking him for forever? Blaine took a couple deep breathes as he stared at the door knowing who was waiting on the other side. It took all his willpower not to rush to the door to open it and fling himself into Kurt’s arms, but he wanted to wait until he was sure Kurt got his reply. Blaine stood at the door impatiently waiting for some kind of sign, his heart beating out of his chest when he finally heard a loud sigh come from the other end and then a voice that sounded like it was wet with tears. “Open the damn door Blaine, I can’t wait any longer!”

Blaine chuckled and opened the door quickly expecting to be face to face with his new fiancé but instead he had to look down to find Kurt down on one knee with the biggest Blaine smile on his face holding up a gorgeous titanium ring surrounded by diamonds. Silent tears started to fall from Blaine’s eyes as soon as he saw Kurt because now it was all real and better than he had ever dreamed. Kurt took Blaine’s hand in his and after the third try Kurt finally was able to form words. “Let’s make this official because I am dying to kiss you. Blaine Anderson will you marry me?”

Blaine’s smile grew even bigger at those words if that was possible and pulled Kurt up into his body but keeping their eyes locked, Kurt’s baby blues looking more gorgeous than ever. “Yes. A million times yes, now please kiss me.” Kurt leaned down slightly and Blaine tilted his head up and their lips met, the magnetic pull just as strong. As Kurt deepened the kiss he felt all the same fireworks he had felt for the past four years but now knowing that he would be kissing this man for the rest of his life there was an overwhelming since of family and home making Kurt for the millionth time since he met Blaine fall more in love. Kurt let the kiss linger until both had to take a breath before pulling Blaine’s hand to his lips kissing each finger until he got to Blaine’s ring finger, Kurt then kissed the ring that was in the palm of his hand and slipped it on Blaine’s finger. Blaine’s smile and the pure awe in his expression warmed Kurt’s heart and when Blaine buried his head in the nape of Kurt’s neck he knew without a doubt he had just made the best decision of his life.


End file.
